


Before The Fall

by Jayson_Stupid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Murder Mystery, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, yall really want to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayson_Stupid/pseuds/Jayson_Stupid
Summary: This is a story about the Sleepy Boi's Inc plus Tommy.What happens when three sons find out their dad is a murderer?What is their relationship like in the future?Read to find out!
Kudos: 13





	Before The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end

They thought I'd forget, but I remembered everything. I was eight at the time but let's start a little earlier. Like every other story, it starts on any normal day.

"Don't take my stuff, Tommy!"

"It's my stuff too! I live with you!"

"Who cares if you live with me?! I got this with my money!"

"So?! Dad says to share!"

"You always go to dad when you can't get what you want! Have you even tried considering other people's feelings?!"

"You go to dad too! And yes, I've considered others!"

"Well, apparently you haven't! And the only time I go to Dad is when someone I KNOW isn't being fair!"

"You know me and I'm being totally fair!"

"Your definition is SO FAR OFF!"

"What does definition mean?"

"YOU," He sighs defeated, "Nevermind don't think too much of it, just try to ask permission before taking my belongings please,"

I shrugged. Going back to taking the props of medieval toys that Techno, my brother, had, so I could play with them. Techno really doesn't like it when I take his stuff, especially when I forget to ask.

As I tottered to my room, I heard my dad yelling into the phone with a hiss. Not paying any mind and just wanting to play, I continued my journey. Setting down the items on either side of me, putting on the armor, and grabbing the weapons, I began yelling as if surrounded.

"Commander the mean people are getting ready to attack us! What we do?!?"

"We attack no matter what " I mimicked my commander's voice.

Lunging at the pillow I set up, attacking it like it was the leader of those that I was fighting, I heard my door open.

"TOMMY WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Commander! Just killed a woman feeling-" Was all I could get out before realizing Wilbur, my eldest brother, was watching me and I screamed out in fright. After realizing who it was, I got up and cleared my throat.

"I'm just playing around that's all. None of your business"

Wilbur looked at me and gave me the big brother look. The look that means I messed up and I wasn't sure why he gave it to me this time.

"What do you want anyways ugly face? I'm trying to win a war here?!?"

"What did I tell you about asking permission before taking stuff?"

"To ask before you take"

"That's right, so, where is Techno's stuff?"

"Right in front of you stupid!"

"Did you ask permission?"

"I guess"

"Tommy," He stated firmly. "Did you ask?"

"Well, no, but-"

"So you didn't ask? You know he doesn't like it when you take his stuff without permission,"

"Well, he didn't tell me to put it back!"

"Tommy," He sighs. "Please return his items and ask before taking it again,"

"Okay, Wilbur" I sigh. Wilbur has always been hard-hitting, never allowing me to do the things I wanted. Sure there were times when we were close but not every day.

I grabbed Techno's items and put them back where I found them before walking out to Dad and plopping down next to him.

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

"Wilbur made me stop playing."

"Now why would he do that?"

"Because I didn't ask first."

"Tommy, what have we always said?"

It's always Tommy, what did we say? Tommy, why did you do that? It's never Tommy, are you okay? For as long as I could remember Wilbur and I have always fought for attention from our dad. Techno was obviously the favorite, and we knew that, but we never gave up hope that one day we would be treated equally.

"To ask first," I stated all too quickly. "But dad, Techno gets all the cool stuff! Why don't Will and I get that kind of stuff?"

Sighing, he adjusted himself and wrapped his arm around the back of the sofa.

"Well, he saves up his money. Your birthday is tomorrow ain't it? What would you like?"

I felt my eyes light up with realization. I jumped up and balled my fists in excitement. I jumped up and balled my fists in excitement.

"I want the sword and armor set Techno has! Burst into the life of a soldier! Live out your dreams with your posse and save the day!"

Dad started laughing with a warm smile, making me scratch my neck in embarrassment. I may have gone a little overboard with the motions and commercial slogan.

"Alright Tommy, I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks Dad! You're the best!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! 758 words. I know most of my chapters pass 1,000 but I struggled to write this first chapter. I would like to thank my good friends Alex and Koshi for helping me write this, they mean the world to me and I appreciate their help and work. AND THANK YOU, FOR READING THIS! All of you amazing people who decided to click on this story and read it all, I love and appreciate you! You guys are the reason I write and try to improve, so thank you!
> 
> This story can also be found on Wattpad. The user is Chase_Regan, so if you want to check it out and leave a vote, that would be totally pog!
> 
> As always, have fun! Stay Safe! Make good choices and I'll see all you lovely people in the next chapter!


End file.
